There are Worse Things I Could Do
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Brooke Davis meets Lucas Scott she believes he is the perfect guy for her until they spark a relationship that could tear Brooke up from the inside out. Now on a roller coaster full of emotion can Brooke find a way to deal with her feeling or will they end up consuming her onto the brink of death and despair?
1. Chapter 1

There are Worse Things I Could Do

Chapter 1

They say that things happen for a reason, but as Brooke Davis stared at the cars passing by below as she stood on the ledge she couldn't help, but wonder why this had happened to her. How had something that stared out so innocent turned into something so wrong. How had she gotten here on this ledge ready to take her own life by something that had started out as something just for fun. But she knew to fully understand the story she had to start from the beginning. When she first had met Lucas Scott.

It had started off as a normal night for Brooke Davis, she was planning on going to one of Nathan Scott's parties with her best friend Peyton and she was deciding what exactly to wear. She knew it had to be sexy, but not too sexy to where the guys would think she was a slut. Finally she had decided on her red dress and red heels. She had to admit she liked the way she felt in it. It had brought her confidence ten fold and now she was ready to take on the world. Well at least the world of teenagers at a high school party.

A honk sounded from outside as Brooke checked herself out in the mirror once more before heading out to go meet Peyton. Her friend smiled at her as she opened the passenger side door and Brooke slid in.

"Looking good tonight girl. Who are you trying to impress?"

"Myself bitch. Now let's go. I need a good beer and I know Nathan has the best."

Peyton laughed as they pulled out of Brooke's driveway and made their way to Nathan's house. Peyton and Nathan had been dating for a good long while and Brooke had been happy for them, but she knew that secretly she was jealous of them. Brooke knew she wanted a relationship of her own. The dating pool hadn't been that great in their high school and she was looking for something more satisfying in her life. She just hoped that she found her prince charming soon just like Peyton had.

After what seemed like forever, Peyton pulled into Nathan's driveway and Brooke smiled. It looked like a decent amount of people had shown up and she really couldn't wait to get her party on. If she was going to be the third wheel tonight she might as well have a little bit of fun.

The party was in full swing when Brooke and Peyton stepped in. Nathan smiled at them making his way through the crowd and kissed Peyton on the cheek. He was such a gentlemen sometimes when he wasn't saying stupid shit that made Brooke roll her eyes.

"How are you two lovely ladies doing tonight?" Nathan said smiling at Peyton.

If Brooke wasn't a polite person she would have made pretend gagging noises and told them to get a room, but she was at Nathan's and she wasn;t drunk enough to deal with it at the moment. She needed to find something else to do before she was forced to watch Peyton and Nathan suck each others faces off.

"Where's the beer?" she said forcing Nathan to take his eyes off Peyton.

"Ugh. It's in the kitchen. Help yourself and try not to need us that much. I would like to spend some personal time with my girlfriend." 

"Whatever. See you later Peyton."

Peyton waved her on as Brooke made her way to the kitchen. Guys and girls surrounded the beer keg as she poured herself a cup and made her way to the dance floor. If one thing Brooke loved to do it was dancing. Being the captain of the cheer leading team she loved to move her body and she knew that boys loved to stare at her all the time. It was in their nature after all.

After a few more drinks and a couple of dances. Brooke made her way to the keg to grab herself another drink only this time it wasn't without accident. Before she knew it she was turning around and bumped straight into another person. Beer sloshed onto the front of her dress and she narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked up ready to yell at the person who had ruined her favorite dress only to stop short when she looked at the guy that had ran into her.

Even though he also looked drunk off his ass, Brooke had to admit that he was hot as hell with his cropped blonde hair and Blue eyes that she could lose herself into. Who was this guy anyway? She hadn't seen him around before.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to spill beer all over you. Are you okay?"

"It's just a little beer. It's fine. "

"No, it's not. I wasn't paying attention. At least let me help you wash some of it off."

Brooke looked around at the kitchen and sighed.

"It's kind of crowded in here. I'll be okay I swear."

Before she left, he grabbed her arm as she focused his attention back towards him. She had to admit his hand felt warm on her arm. Why was this guy having such an effect on her?

"I think I have an idea."

The guy wet a wash cloth as Brooke looked around at Nathan's upstairs bathroom. Usually Brooke avoided going upstairs with total strangers, but for some strange reason today she had decided to say fuck it and follow the guy upstairs anyway. She did want to make out with someone after all. After being single for a while Brooke was starting to feel really lonely and it would be nice to have someone's lips on hers for a change.

One he was done wetting the wash cloth he placed it on her dress and began to try to scrub the stain away. She knew her dress was already stained to hell, but at least she had an excuse to talk this perfect guy.

"So I never got your name." she said smiling at him.

"Lucas."

"That's a nice name."

"I guess."

She looked at him as he continued cleaning her dress. Silence was always awkward for her but she never really knew what to say either. It really had been a while. Had she totally forgotten how to flirt all together? All she knew was that she had to try.

"So what's a guy like you doing at a party like this?"

He looked up at her as she bit on her lip. She knew that was a stupid thing to say but she really didn't know what else to say. Her mind had totally blanked on her.

"I really don't know actually. I just thought I'd come I guess."

She knew this conversation wasn't working out. She sighed as he looked down at her boobs. She knew she at least had those.

"See something you like?" she asked.

He looked up at her in total shock as a blush settled across her face. She always hated when she blushed it made her look awful.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to-"

"It's fine. And in case you're curious than yes I do see something I like. I see something I like very much."

She smiled from ear to ear. Well maybe this was going better than she originally planned.

"Well than what are you standing there for?"

He smiled at her as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed as she lost herself in that kiss. It really was a nice kiss. His hands traveled down to her boobs and gave them a few squeezes as she exhaled into his mouth. She had to admit that he was pretty good at this. Maybe the best that she had possibly had.

His hands somehow traveled down her waist and down to her thighs. Her breath piked up as his lips detached from hers and gave her nack a few kisses as his hands slipped under her dress to take off her underwear. It had also been a while since she had had sex, but she knew she didn't want to do it in a bathroom of her best friend's boyfriends house. So she pulld his hands away just as he threw her underwear to the floor and placed them on her face as she kissed him once more.

Before they could go any further the door opened and they sprang apart as Brooke took in the shocked look on Peyton's face. Well shit. She didn't mean for this to happen. No girl ever wanted to walk into their friend about to do God knows what.

"Brooke? Lucas?" Peyton said exchanging looks between the two of them.

"Wait. You know Lucas?"

Peyton looked at Brooke as if she had just asked a really dumb question.

"Of course I know Lucas, Brooke, He's Nathan's half brother."

The blood drained from Brooke's face. She had heard of Lucas before, but Nathan really never liked to talk about him, so how would she had know who the hell she was making out with? Or the fact that she was close to banging Nathan's brother?

"Ugh, I guess I must have spaced. Nathan never really talks about Lucas." she said looking between Peyton and Lucas.

A bitter look swept across Lucas's face as he looked at the two girls.

"Well of course he doesn't talk about me too often. It's a total inconvenience to him and the rest of his family. The bastard child that Dan Scott never wanted. "

Brooke flinched. She knew Dan was an asshole, but she never knew it was this bad.

"You know what forget it. It was nice meeting you Brooke. I really hope we can run into each other again."

'

Brooke smiled as Lucas gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the bathroom leaving Brooke to face Peyton's wrath alone.

"What the hell were you thinking Brooke? That's Lucas Scott."

"Yeah, So?"

"Stay away from him Brooke. Trust me he's bad news. I know I'm sounding like a bitch right now but it's for your own good."

Brooke sighed she knew Peyton wasn't a bitch without reason, but she really wasn't in the mood to argue with her.

"Look I'm really tired and I want to go home so I'll just take your word for it. Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Just let me say goodbye to Nathan really quick and than we can go."

Brooke nodded as Peyton left the bathroom and she grabbed her underwear on the floor. No doubt that Peyton had saw those too, but she could care less at the moment. What was so bad about Lucas Scott that Peyton had to warn her about hi? All she knew was that she was slightly curious to find out, but not from Peyton.

"You ready?" Peyton said entering the restroom again.

"Of course."

Peyton smiled and the two girls left, but memories of Lucas stayed with Brooke for the rest of the night until she came to the realization that she had to know it. She just had to find out a way of doing it without Peyton noticing or else she didn't know what Peyton would do. And she wasn't willing to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

There are Worse Things I Could Do

Chapter 2

Brooke Davis had never been one to doubt her worth when it came to the boys she liked, but when it came to Lucas she wasn't sure what to think. It had been two weeks since she had last seen him and summer was coming to a close. Before too long she would be going back to school and she had no idea if she would ever see her bathroom babe ever again. Sighing she laid on her bed and turned on the TV ready for another boring night of doing nothing when her cellphone dinged signaling that she had an incoming message.

Picking up her phone she looked at her message and smiled when Peyton's name popped up on the screen. Usually when Peyton texted it meant that she usually wanted to hang out which meant that she wanted to hang out. Brooke of course would go over to Peyton's if she wanted her to. After all it beats sitting in front of the TV all night.

SOS. The message said as Brooke read it.

What's wrong? She texted back concerned. What if she was in trouble?

I need you to come to my house ASAP.

Why?

Lucas and Nathan are both here and Lucas is cock blocking us to the major because he thinks it's funny. I need you seductiveness Brooke. At least to distract him for a little while.

Brooke put down her phone pondering this new development for a little while. She would have loved to spend more time with all of them, but seeing Lucas again would be intriguing. She texted Peyton that her savior would be there soon and slipped on something a little more casual before climbing into her car and booking it to Peyton's.

The moon shined brightly as Brooke walked up to Peyton's door ready to face whatever scenario came next. The doorbell echoed throughout the house as she heard the rushing footsteps of Peyton's feet behind the closed door. It flew open and Peyton dragged her in looking as if she was about to rip her hair out. What the hell had happened in the twenty minutes it had taken her to get there?

"Thank God you're here. You have to help me distract Lucas. I've done everything to get him to go away short of sticking my hands down Nathan's pants but I feel as if I did that he would just want to join in."

"Why don't you kick him out?"

"Because then Nathan would have to go with him and I really want to spend time with Nathan tonight so can you please work some of your Brooke Davis charm on Lucas and get him to leave us the fuck alone?"

Brooke tried to hide the smile on her face as she answered Peyton

"Well I guess I could try."

Before she could say anything Peyton pulled her into a hug squeezing her tightly.

"Oh thank you I so owe you."

"Oh yeah for what?" A voice said from the stairs.

Brooke looked through the cluster of blonde curls in her eyes and saw that it was Lucas himself standing on the stairs leaning against the rafters. Brooke had to admit that he looked just as good as the day of the party not like she expected him to change in two weeks but still. Nathan stood behind him wary of what was about to occur. He looked ready to leave with Peyton and it was obvious that Brooke was meant to stay here with him or at least distract him for a little bit while they went out.

"For spending time with you of course. Any person who does that willingly has to be a saint right?"

Lucas gave her one of his charming smiles as Peyton walked up the stairs grabbing Nathan's arms and hurrying towards the door opening it as wide as it could go.

"Well have fun you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Peyton said before she closed her door leaving Brooke and Lucas alone.

"So what should we do now?" Lucas asked her leaning in closely.

"Oh I could think of a few things." she said giving him a wink. This was going to be fun.


End file.
